


Shot Down

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Injured Characters, No one is moving the FUCKING PAYLOAD, brief mentions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Almost losing someone in a fight makes your priorities change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

Everything was happening so fast, too fast. They were losing the payload quickly, fending off Talon and trying to keep everyone alive with her staff was becoming an impossibility. She stayed close to Reinhardt, trusting him to keep her shielded while she trusted Jack to keep himself and Lena healed enough to allow her to stay focused on Reinhardt. Fareeha was dominating the skies, finding the stragglers and taking care of them with incredible accuracy and splash damage from her rockets. Angela knew that Ana was with her daughter, keeping an eye on her while also taking out anyone who was stupid enough to step into her scope.

“Fareeha!”

The scream came from Ana, distracting Angela for just a moment, just long enough to see the blue form drop from the sky rapidly. She felt the scream that left her throat more than heard it. Reinhardt shouted something at her, dropping his shield and swinging his hammer at a Talon soldier who got too close. Lena jumped up, waving a hand to capture Angela’s attention, allowing Angela to launch forward to her. Lena’s pistols took out another operative who was coming too close, letting Angela run for the fallen soldier.

“Angela, look out!”

Jack’s gruff voice shouted a warning that came a second too late as a mine dropped in front of her, exploding out a gas that made Angela’s eyes water and made her begin coughing. She took a moment to look around, spotting a telltale red light from a window. Her breath caught for a moment and she could almost feel Widowmaker - Amélie - smirking as she caught the doctor in her scope. A gunshot and the light went away, causing Angela to turn. 

“Get to my daughter!” Ana’s voice was calmer than Angela expected through the com in her ear, but Angela paid it little mind, letting the snipers figure it out. She fought wiped at her eyes and ran as she coughed, her body already fighting the venom from Amélie’s mine. She knelt by Fareeha, quickly pulling the helmet off of her. The Egyptian woman’s eyes were closed and Angela leaned in close, feeling for a pulse under the armor, finding one faintly beating.

“She is alive, but I cannot work on saving her here! We have to leave!” Angela communicated the situation to her team and heard affirmatives from most of them. “Jack!”

“Little busy, doc! Retreat. I’ll follow when I can disengage. Go!” Shotgun rounds sounded loudly in the communicator, almost over Jack’s voice, making Angela wonder if she shouldn’t go to him. A moment later, Lena appeared next to her and looked at Fareeha.

“Reinhardt’s on his way, Angela. He’ll carry her out of here and we’ll just have to watch his back, yeah? C’mon, you can help her through this.” Angela nodded, her eyes watering for a reason that had nothing to do with Amélie’s venom, and watched as Reinhardt ran toward them. He said nothing, quickly picking Fareeha up. Angela held onto her helmet, hugging it close to her. She vaguely heard Ana say something about keeping an eye on Jack and asking Angela to take care of Fareeha. She knew she responded, but she had no idea what she said. She hugged the helmet tighter and followed Reinhardt and Lena to safety.

Hours later, Angela sank into her chair, sighing as it moved a few feet back on wheeled legs. She had done everything she could to patch Fareeha up, now it was on the Egyptian warrior to make it back. Angela shifted slightly, pulling the wings of her Valkyrie armor off and setting them aside before her eyes landed on the helmet again. A high powered shot from Amélie had probably pierced her armor and a second one had gone through flesh. Fareeha’s thrusters had probably saved anything vital from being hit, but it was still close and Fareeha had lost a lot more blood than Angela had originally thought. She hugged the helmet to her again and fought back her tears. More than anything, she just wanted to hear Fareeha saying she was alright, her hand on her skin, reassuring the doctor the way only she could.

Angela must have dozed off, exhausted from the fight and the panic that seeing Fareeha fall from the sky had caused. She had come straight from the fight to make sure Fareeha lived, not even bothering to change from her battle armor. She groaned softly as she sat up, the Valkyrie armor digging uncomfortably into her skin. Her eyes sought out Fareeha immediately, finding warm brown eyes watching her, a faint smile on her lips. She gasped softly and moved over, helmet hanging from one hand.

“Fareeha…”

“Shhh. Go change, Angela,” Fareeha whispered, lifting one bare hand and placing it on Angela’s cheek. Fareeha’s skin was warm against Angela’s pale skin and she felt Fareeha’s thumb brush under her eye, wiping away a tear. “Go change and then come back to me to rest. I am alright.”

Relief spread through Angela like liquid warmth and she put her hand over Fareeha’s, squeezing it gently before she moved back, putting the helmet on her desk and practically running to change into something that she could easily rest with Fareeha in. The change took only moments and she moved to lie on Fareeha’s good side, placing her head on Fareeha’s shoulder, her hand touching the warmth of the other woman’s stomach.

“I love you, Fareeha,” she whispered. Fareeha smiled, her arm shifting to touch Angela’s hair before it dropped again, Fareeha’s eyes already heavy.

“I love you too, Angela.”


End file.
